In this project, we are seeking to develop new methodology in the following areas: (1) carboxyl-terminal sequencing of proteins; (2) specific cleavage of proteins at aspartic acid and glutamic acid residues; (3) analysis of alpha- and beta-aspartyl residues in proteins. The methodology developed here is expected to prove useful in determination of the structure of a wide variety of important protein and peptide materials, such as peptide antibiotics, peptide hormones, etc.